


Life is what happens

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: It’s premiere day, M/M, Same for Dan and Noah, The End Is Nigh, i love David and patrick so much, i wanted to write something before the season started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Just a little pre-Smoke Signals fic.  David and Patrick ready for the day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Life is what happens

The early (for David) morning sun coming in the window pulled Patrick out of sleep. He glanced at his phone, noticing the time, figuring they should get up and get moving if they were going to start the wedding stuff today. They had a few days of peace, of just being engaged, but Patrick knew that time would be fleeting. And it was. David got wind of a place and that was that. They were due there in a few hours. 

He rolled over, looking at David, still dead asleep. Peaceful. Quiet. He caught sight of the rings on the table and he smiled. He knew that the engagement moment would be short, but sweet. And totally hot, based on how David reacted when they got back to the apartment after the hike. And there would be a party, he was sure. Formal photos, if Ray had his way. Gifts and pomp and circumstance. But in the quiet of this morning, before the insanity started, Patrick marveled at where he was. 

He honestly thought he would never get engaged again. For awhile he thought he would just stay single forever. Then B13 and David Rose and oscillating happened and there was no looking back. What he always thought his marriage would look like and the reality of what it was going to be were so different, there was no way to ever reconcile them. And as David turned in his sleep, Patrick realized that was ok. What’s the saying - life is what happens when you are making other plans? Or something like that. But it was the truth - at least his truth. 

Two years ago, if you had told lost, lonely, slightly bitter Patrick that he would be happy and in love with a loud, monochromatic, brash, beautiful man, that Patrick would have told you to fuck off. What that Patrick couldn’t see is that happiness comes in all forms and from unexpected places. Like tall, dark and dramatic. 

“Why do you think so loud?” Patrick laughed, pressing a kiss to David’s shoulder, his voice still laced with sleep. 

“Apologies, darling.”

“No. Incorrect. Take that back.”

Patrick leaned in, pressing his mouth to David’s ear. “Fine. Would you like some coffee, future husband?”

Even with his eyes still closed, the broad smile cracked his face. “That’s better” he whispered, maneuvering his head around to kiss Patrick.

“Morning breath!” Patrick exclaimed, causing David to pinch his sides as Patrick pressed his lips to David’s. 

Patrick pushed himself out of bed, pulling on his pajama pants, starting the coffee maker and the tea kettle. “Big day, David. We need to get moving.” He looked back to see David finally opening his eyes, pushed up on his elbows, the sheet slipping down his chest. 

“Or, we could bag it and just stay here for the rest of the day.”

“Tempting, but no. Go get in the shower, Mr. Brewer. And wait till you see what I found on consignment when I went shopping with Alexis last week.”

“Can’t wait. Maybe I’ll bust out the new shirt my mom sent me.”


End file.
